


Buried alive

by Minedarkness



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Buried Alive, Immortality, Klaus whump, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minedarkness/pseuds/Minedarkness
Summary: Klaus discovers a new Power due to Sorberty and Time Travelling. He honestly wishes he didnt.Or Immortal Klaus! Beeing Buried Alive!





	Buried alive

Klaus was adjusting fine with Time travelling back to Reggie's shitty Parenting. Ben was alive which was the best come out Scenario ever (they all celebrated this in a awkward Group hug) Vanya was slowly, slowly opening up to them and improved her control of her Powers. They where doing good and things where well. So Klaus wondered later exactly how everything could just went a few weeks after time travelling to shit. It was a ordinary Mission. Everything was going peachy, according to Plan. They got the bad Guys, Ben kicked their Asses and they saved the Day. Everything should gotten of perfectly. Only that it didn't. He heard Allison scream and Ben shouting his Name. The Bullet hit him unexpected straight through his Chest. 

...and he

... couldn't breathe.

...his heartbeat went still and only the last throb echoed painfully in his Ears.

Everything went black.

☂️☂️☂️

Klaus once believed he knew everything about himself.

He was the Sceáce. He was sure of his Powers. He could talk to the Dead's. His father never discovered such powers like this. Klaus wished he had the Chance to tell him now.

The first time he met God, she said she didn't like him. He didn't belong here.

Klaus woke up to some soft Matress under him. It was dark and the air was sticky like in the Mausoleum. 

.... Air!

Klaus thought he heard the rattling sound of his lung as he drank in eagerly one breath after the other.  
His Chest heaved with pain as he heard his own Heartbeat again. Klaus laughed.

"Oh, Shit. Oh shit,shit,shit." He wasn't hyperventilating. No, he certainly wasn't.

Fuck. On diffrerent circumstantes he might have enjoyed his Discovery. He might even celebrated it with the others (where the hell where they) and maybe, just maybe they actually celebrated it to.

"Guys?" he asked and winced at his sore throat. Nothing answered. Klaus tried to sit up straight and hit something. Hard.

"Ow." he groaned and laid straight back again. 

Klaus hit the thing above him, the sound came out damped and he shivered at the sudden cold panic overcame him.

Oh no. Oh shit, god no. What kind of bad joke was this?

"Guys? Anyone? HELP!"

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus is stuck.
> 
> Uh oh...
> 
> i literally had a hell of a week till now. 
> 
> Please leave me ♡ down 🔽
> 
> (This wasn't inspired to be written by MISFITS. It wasn't. ((Yes okay it was😂))


End file.
